New girl in NYC
by BlazingOCStar
Summary: Jada has always been considered violent. She never thinks she will find any friends. Much less guy friends. Until a certain freckled boy comes in her life. This is not what she expected when she moved here.
1. Chapter 1

Here comes Jada

I was supposed too see Jessie by now. I was at the airport waiting for her. I just came off the plane from New Jersey to New York. "Midnight!" I here a familiar voice. Jessie. She ran up to me and squeezed me to death. I squeezed her back. I have never been more happy too see her. I was moving in with her and the Ross's. I heard she was a nanny. I just hoped her kids aren't annoying

* * *

We got to he penthouse in no time. It was so big. I can't believe she lives here. A scream was heard and I heard a "LUKE!" and Laughter. Just what I needed. In a matter of seconds, a blonde girl and a Freckled-face boy was running down the steps. The blonde girl looked about ready to kill that boy. "Luke give me my computer!" the blonde shouted. Luke just stuck his tongue out at her. Then he took one look at me a tossed the computer at his sister. He walked over to me and started flirting with me. "Sup?" Damn it.


	2. Meet the Ross's

Meeting the Ross's

"Luke, really?" Jessie said. "What?" He said as if he didn't try and flirt with me. Jessie just looked at him with a 'Don't play, you know exactly what' face. "Fine." Luke surrendered. Then he looked at me seductively. "Another time, sweet lips." He winked at walked away. I walked back in the elevator. "Where are you going?" Jessie asked. "To catch the flight back to Texas." I said. She pulled me back inside. "Oh come on. You'll learn too really love it here. Let me introduce every one." She whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is Jada. Jada, this is Emma, Ravi, and you already know Luke." He winked. I don't know if I can live here. "Where's Zuri?"

The blondy, Emma, answered. "She went to the park with Bertrum."

"Bertrum did Zuri a favor?" She sounded surprised.

"I know right. Something about not wanting be here too meet another child, and going too the park might help him relax." She put emphasis on another.

"And there it is." said Jessie.

"Jada, would you like to see my room?" said Ravi. He has an Indian accent.

"Sure."

"Uh, careful. I screamed the first time I went in there." said Jessie. I just rose my eyebrow. He seems like a nice kid. Everyone followed when we went upstairs. It's just a room. And besides, you guys live with the gee-uhh I mean kid.

"You guys act like there's a dead body in there. T-There isn't a dead body in there, right?" I said. Hey, you never know. "No, but don't come screaming to me if I didn't warn you!" said Jessie. I entered the room. IS THIS A JOKE? "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell. "What?" Ravi asks.

"What? WHAT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! THERE IS AN OVERGROWN IGUANA IN YOUR ROOM THAT'S WHAT!"

"For the record, she's an Asian Water Monitor."

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT THING IS A SHE?"

Jessie spoke up. "She is. She layed eggs once."

"They almost became food!" said Luke. "It's along story that I'll be glad too tell you!"

"Pass." I said.

* * *

Later that night...

Everyone was asking me question at dinner. "What have you been doing since I left?" Jessie asked.

"You mean besides locking myself up in my room and weeping silently into my pillow while eating icecream and plotting revenge towards your dad for letting you go?"

Everyone looked at me. "Yes?" She half answered, half asked.

"Mostly training with your dad, learning his weaknesses and trying too become as strong as him so I can take forth my revenge. Ignore that last part." There goes the staring again.

"That's enough questions for you." said Zuri.

"So, where's that super awesome acting job you were bragging about to Darla?" I ask.

"How did you know about that?"

"You and I know perfectly well that girl can't keep her mouth shut. Like that Jordan Taylor fiasco."

Everyone looked guilty, except Bertrum, who was laughing. Then everyone looked at Jessie. "So, where is it, Jessie?" Emma asked. Smart mouth.

Jessie acted dumb. "Where's what?"

Emma gave her the 'Don't play, you know exactly what' Jessie face. She's better at it than Jessie, too. Jessie had the nerve to say, "I'd like to ask you the same question."

"I knew it! Nobody would give you any acting job even you threatened their lives!"

"Ha! Good one!" said Luke.

"Thanks for your support, Jade." said Jessie sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**Hooray! Next chapter finished! Soooo sorry I took so freaking long! I'm not that loyal too my stories as before!**

**Jada: She only owns me! Hey, can you take Luke out of the story?**

**Cadenza: Sorry, he's a HUGE part in this story. Your gonna kiss him!**

**Jada: WHAT?**

**Luke: I like that!**

**Jada: PERVERT!**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


	3. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys. I haven't been updating a lot on most of my stories so I will be putting my stories on hold until I finish my most focused on story. It's a Fairy tail story. Sorry for the inconvenience! See you until further notice!


End file.
